what's a prince?
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: "Noctis," she voiced, catching the dark haired man's attention while he continued to eye Blazefire, as if he was trying to figure out the mechanics for it. "Yes?" She breathed in, and in the most serious face, she asked. "What's a prince?"


Lightning sighed as she slouched deeply into into the velvet red chair, feeling the soft cushion around her pull and ease her sore, tense muscles; any chills she picked up from the cold air gone away from the radiating warmth of the near fire playing lively in the fire place. Instantly, Lightning curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to capture as much heat as she could. There was hardly such a thing as cold weather in Bodhum and in all of Cocoon, waking up in the cold in this strange alien world, it was a brutal shock to the soldier's system.

Dealing with the cold was one of the last things the GC could prepare her for; for such things as the cold was near nonexistent on Cocoon.

Just the thought made her shudder and grit her teeth. She prayed to the Void that she didn't end up living the rest of her life here. She couldn't see herself living in the cold. She played with the idea of getting used to it, but that was a thought she didn't like to play with. Getting used to the cold was getting used to living here...

She wanted the Bodhum beaches, not this cold, dark city. She wanted the peace, understanding, and comfort that came with her frie... no, her family.

A family she might not get to see again.

Now in place of that family are strangers, four boys that have yet to even live up to the life they all had. Lightning sighed, slouching against her seat, her head pounding as she thought over the boys she met, and possibly her newest group to work with. Two were players that made their interest obvious, one used a gun the other a combat artist, then there was the mistrustful intellect that could rival her in strategist, and then there was the mysterious prince.

Lightning paused, thinking over the "prince".

He was an interesting character, always quiet, always observing, calculating. He was the first one she came across in this strange, cold world. She didn't know what to make of him, or his friends. She could trust them, for now...

Though at the moment, it felt like she was dealing with another Hope, showing these boys the ropes, guiding them with her own personal experience.

Unlike Hope, they weren't too willing to listen.

Hope...

Just the thought of her pupil brought Lightning to another wave of nostalgia. Hope, the scared little boy that grew so much was no longer a mere boy in the history books, but one of the greatest men to have risen after the Fall. She couldn't believe that she had missed seeing him grow.

Lightning blinked when a sudden drink appeared in the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw the "prince" standing above her, offering her the steaming drink. Silently, Lightning took, it nodding thankfully to him and wrapping her hands around it, sighing contently as she soaked in the warmth as Noctis settled himself on a near chair, nearly slumping like she did.

When he settled, he surprised her by starting up the conversation. "So what is that weapon?" he asked aloud, eyeing the Blazefire Saber leaning loyally against her chair.

"A gunblade," Lightning answered, taking a shy sip of the tea Noctis gave her.

Not her particular favorite, but it would do, anything warm would.

"How'd they get such a creation?" he pressed on, curious.

Lightning could only shrug though. "I don't know how they made it, but I know that there were few in my time, just as there were few that could actually wield it. They're given to the best soldiers, sort like some form of honor, though most don't use theirs. My mentor liked bazookas and rocket guns more than a gunblade."

"...Rocket guns...?" Noctis repeated slowly. "Doesn't sound like something a crazy soldier should have."

Lightning smirked longingly. Amodar, one of the best soldiers she knew in her time, and the closest she and Serah had to a father figure... Lightning quickly shook her head stubbornly. She had a chance to get back, to awaken with her family along with the awakened Fang and Vanille if she's successful here.

For the moment, she should focus on something else, something that would help escape her muse and learn more about this world, she was sure that she would end up staying a good while here.

So she breathed in and asked the one thing that's been on her mind for a while.

"Noctis," she voiced, catching the dark haired man's attention while he continued to eye Blazefire, as if he was trying to figure out the mechanics for it.

"Yes?"

She breathed in, and in the most serious face, she asked.

"What's a prince?"

"..."

By the look on his skeptical face, Lightning could tell that this would be quite an explanation.

* * *

**i guess you could call this a possible teaser for one of my Lightis ideas: Etro's Angel, still going to be a while before it appears, but its on the list to come. anyway, i don't think this one my best drabble, i was half asleep when i wrote it so yeah...  
**

**now, onwards to the real business and the real reason this was written. in the stories i've seen where lightning comes to noctis' world, and noctis or someone reveals that he's a prince and lightning always understands or realizes what the status means. **

**it sort of bugs me because in cocoon and on gran pulse, there are no recorded royalties and the only leaders and rulers are Seers, Primarch, and the Sanctum. no kings, queens, princes, or princesses. **

**so each time i read a fic about lightning coming to noctis' world and learning he's a prince, i half expect her to ask "What's a prince?" but i never see it because lightning apparently knows about such status, despite there not being any on Cocoon and Gran Pulse (or so i'm assuming) **

**so i wrote one! **

**anyway, hope it was enjoyable~ i understand its not my best, but at least its off my chest.  
**


End file.
